1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of an inner-handle for a tailgate, and more particularly, to a structure of an inner-handle for a tailgate which a short person can more easily hold without decreasing an opening height of the tailgate.
2. Description of Related Art
An SUV or MPV vehicle in which a tailgate is installed includes an opening at a rear side of a vehicle body so as to easily load a product, and the tailgate is configured to open/close the opening that is an entrance of the loading space.
As illustrated in FIG. 1A, the tailgate vertically rotatably mounted at the rear side of the vehicle body to open/close the opening is provided with an inner-handle at an inside lower end for convenience of a user when the tailgate is opened upwardly and then is closed.
The inner-handle is classified into a trim integrated type, a panel insertion type, a grip type, and the like, and is selectively mounted in the tailgate according to the kind of vehicle or specifications of a vehicle.
In the meantime, as illustrated in FIG. 1A, the inner-handle is inconvenient for a short person, especially, a woman, for use because a position of the inner-handle is high when the tailgate is opened.
Such inconvenience may be resolved by decreasing an opening angle of the tailgate. However, if the opening angle is decreased, relatively tall people may hit their heads against the tailgate as illustrated in FIG. 1B, and it may be inconvenient to load and unload products.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.